


The Ghosts in the Abbey

by Linzoid



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Broken Homes, casefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzoid/pseuds/Linzoid
Summary: Peter and Nightingale hunt ghosts in the country.
Relationships: Peter Grant & Thomas Nightingale
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2017





	The Ghosts in the Abbey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ghosts in the Abbey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889871) by [violet_strange](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_strange/pseuds/violet_strange). 



Podfic: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1L7rjEgL_DfpUlKFrCaopxeisNVv6F74t/view?usp=sharing) [Cover art](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZDYnIvHo1DLFlOQigk3Pe8cduTAO806c/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
